Test Subject RPG
Test subject warfare (renamed as Test Subject RPG) is a MMO Online game released in an unknown date!It's about the enzymes getting smarter building machines and humans being extint! Title Screen!: In the title screen there would be log in and log out options aswell as register and a few other ones!In the backround there would be various features from the game!The player could go to single player or he could create/join a server with multiple pepole to chat and trade! Cutscene: In a world where enzymes became smarter and humans were extint there were machines build similarly to the Proto-Suit and Rex209 the enzymes also lived in families and groups,but one day when children were heading to the Rex209 train a bomb was accedently sent near the train of Aliantezyme most pepole and children were dead expect for one. The Start: At 'the start' the player would chose what kind of enzyme species he/she would be,the only options are Blue,Green and Orange. The player could later chose other stuff that will be shown at the bottom. Blue Enzymes: Highly Intelegent and can do various thing with themselfs. Green Enzymes: The strongest Enzyme and they are mostly for melle. Orange Enzymes: They love both ranged attacks and other various things. All Enzymes could jump and climb. Town Traveling Town Quests and other! Players could travel to different towns and get quests for defeating such enemies and other the player would get rewards when completeing a quest like gold or an upgrade. The player would start in Aliantezyme the hometown The King would give the player quests.A shop would also appear near.The player could also explore different houses wich would have different tips and other. King's quests: Level 1 The first fight,the player would be sent into a test fight to see if he is worthy,fighting is explained bellow. Traveling: When traveling the player would find obstacles and enemies,when a play comes to another town a teleporter will be there to come back to other towns for purposes.The Player could have a proto suit and rex variation each with different abilities for puzzles. Fighting (without tanks) The player could enter in a fight that could sometimes have platforms and other.The player could fight different enzymes. Stat's and levels The player would have different stats when he starts explained bellow,the players health could also regenerate. Blue enzyme: Health: 15 Enzymana: 25 Power: 3 Speed: 5 Green enzyme: Health: 25 Enzymana: 15 Power: 5 Speed: 3 Orange enzyme: Health: 20 Enzymana: 15 Power: 3 Speed 4: The player could also level up when the player level's up he get's 5 skill points.Skill points would give different power at differen't stats. 1 point = 5 health 1 point = 5 mana 1 point = 1 power 1 point = 1 speed.The player could also buy items at the shop depending at the level Abilities The player would have different abilities with different enzymes NOTE: The abilities are still in W.I.P Blue enzyme: Poke (starting ability) Shrinking (unlocked at level 3) Slap (unlocked at level 5) Green enzyme: Punch (starting ability)Charging! Unlocked at level 5(charges himself at the enemy) Rage! Unlocked at level 7 (becomes stronger) Orange enzyme: Throwing body parts of it's self(starting ability) (like in TSA 2) Bite (unlocked at level 4) body bullet (unlocked at level 6) Armor The player could buy different armor from shops or get some from quests.Some could only be worn by spefific enzymes.NOTE:These are also in W.I.P Newbie armor: Newbie helmet 2 Def cost 200 gold Newbie chestplate 3 def cost 300 gold Newbie hands 1 def cost 100 gold Newbie pants 2 def cost 250 gold Slimy armor: (all can be worn at level 7 min) Slime helmet 5 def cost 500 gold Slime chestplate 6 def cost 700 gold Slime hands 3 def cost 400 gold slime pants 4 def cost 450 gold Proto suit and Rex209 The player could use the proto suit and rex for different abilities listed below.The player would get the suits at the third town. Proto suit: Rex: To be continued That's the end (expect for the galery below)you can create sprites for me if you want (i will give credit to you) Galery